Sorry
by Kelly Quadros
Summary: O loiro lhe encarou com as orbes verdes banhadas nas próprias lágrimas. Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Tão quebrado, tão despedaçado, tão decepcionado. E aquilo fez seu próprio coração doer. Havia feito a pessoa que amava sofrer.


O moreno abriu a porta do quarto, mas não estava preparado para ver o que acontecia lá dentro. O homem que ama, em cima de uma mulher loira, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, a estocando enquanto ela gemia despudoramente o nome de seu namorado. Nesse momento Castiel desejou morrer. A cama batia incessantemente na parede, causando um barulho irritante. E ele ficou lá, parado no batente da porta, observando a cena com os olhos marejados e o coração aos pedaços.

Não podia acreditar que depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, depois de todo o sofrimento que teve, depois de ter desistido de tudo por ele, ter se voltado contra sua família, mudado de cidade, desistido de realizar seu sonho por ele, e aquele loiro ingrato havia feito isso com ele. O traído, traído sua confiança. E agora ali estava ele, ouvindo os gemidos de seu loiro, quando não era ele quem lhe proporcionava aquele prazer.

Afinal, o que aconteceu para ele ter dito todas aquelas coisas? Todas as juras de amor que faziam um para o outro, agora estavam sendo jogadas fora, no lixo. Como se nada daquilo importasse.

Trabalhar o dia inteiro e ir para casa do namorado com um buquê de flores vermelhas, uma aliança dentro de uma caixinha aveludada e um discurso, o qual passou a madrugada inteira decorando para não errar, para ser tudo perfeito no momento em que o pedisse em casamento. Depois de cinco anos de namoro, de tantos problemas, ele finalmente iria pedir para que o loiro aceitasse ser seu para sempre. Iriam jantar em um restaurante fino, o qual havia feito reservado a mais de um mês, e então quando voltassem pra casa, teriam uma transa sem igual. Com vinho, pétalas de rosas, e tudo o que faria da noite do casal a mais especial de todas.

Mas assim que viu aquela cena, foi como se o mundo estivesse desmoronando em cima de sua cabeça, como se o chão estivesse se partindo e o engolindo por inteiro.

Foi quando os dois trocaram de posição na cama, que o loiro pôde ver quem menos esperava naquele momento. Seu namorado, encostado na porta, os observando com os olhos marejados. Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Empurrou a mulher que começava a cavalgar em cima de si, sem nem ao menos ter notado a presença do outro no cômodo.

O loiro correu em direção ao namorado, com os olhos marejados, gaguejando seu nome. Ele não conseguia formar uma só palavra. O medo e o arrependimento tomando conta de cada célula de seu corpo. O medo de perder o namorado por um ato estúpido era notável.

As lágrimas já escorriam grossas pela face do belo moreno de olhos azuis e coração partido. Os olhos que antes eram de um brilho e profundida intensos, agora estavam opacos e perdidos em um ponto qualquer, sem nem ao menos conseguir prestar atenção em nada ao se redor.

O loiro tentava achar palavras, mas elas pareciam entalar em sua garganta. Mas viu que o outro nem ao menos lhe ouvia. Não ouvia nada, estava perdido. Como se estivesse morto por dentro. O que realmente estava lhe acontecendo, morrendo, era como se sentia.

A mulher havia saído no momento em que viu o motivo dos olhos arregalados do loiro. Se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu e, aproveitando do momento em que o moreno estava praticamente 'congelado' na porta, saiu correndo em direção ao seu carro e logo pisando no acelerador, seguindo em direção a sua morada.

Em sua mente, a cena se repetia incessantemente. A realidade de que o loiro não o amava, de que o loiro o iludiu. Durante todos esse anos juntos... Ele apenas fingia? Por que? Afinal, o que ele ganhava com isso?

Quando voltou a si, viu Dean chamando seu nome desesperadamente. E então uma tonteira o atingiu, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cambalear para trás, se soltar das mãos que seguravam as suas, - já que o loiro havia se ajoelhado diante de si, por sentir as pernas fracas - conseguindo apenas segurar com força na porta para não cair.

Quando o loiro viu um buquê vermelho cair ao lado do corpo do moreno, e logo depois ele colocar a mão no bolso da frente da própria calça, tirando de la uma pequena caixinha aveludada e a deixando escorregar por entre seus dedos, que ele começou a chorar compulsivamente. O peso de saber o que aquilo provavelmente significaria para sua relação com o outro, e saber que tinha estragado sua vida, o fez soluçar.

O moreno não disse nada. Não conseguia formar uma só palavra. Simplesmente deu a volta nos calcanhares para poder ir embora e tentar esquecer a pior cena que já viu em sua vida, foi quando o loiro de olhos verdes gritou seu nome. Então ele congelou ao ouvir o outro lhe pedindo perdão, incessantemente.

\- Cas, por favor me desculpe. Eu te amo, por favor não me deixe... - disse o loiro entre os soluços.

O moreno esperou alguns segundos para poder se recuperar e conseguir responder o outro.

\- Me ama? - riu em escárnio. - Se realmente me amasse não teria feito o que fez! Não precisaria. Nem ao menos conseguiria tocar naquela mulher se realmente me amasse, Dean. - retrucou com a voz falha e lágrimas grossas lhe escorrendo pela face. - Se realmente me amasse deveria se colocar no meu lugar e tentar imaginar como eu me sinto agora. Só tentar realmente, porque o que você sentiria não seria nem a metade da dor que eu estou sentindo nesse momento. Da decepção de ter confiado em você, de realmente ter acreditado em todas as vezes em que disse que amava. E agora descobrir que era tudo uma ilusão. Que esses cinco anos em que passamos juntos não valeram de nada pra você. Que você fez eu me apaixonar por você, te amar de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei amar alguém algum dia na minha vida e depois simplesmente jogar isso fora! Você conseguiu me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo durante cinco anos, e nos últimos cinco minutos em que eu entrei nessa casa, você conseguiu me fazer a pessoa mais triste do mundo! - respondeu com pesar na voz e algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo-lhe pela face.

O loiro lhe encarou com as orbes verdes banhadas nas próprias lágrimas. Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Tão quebrado, tão despedaçado, tão decepcionado. E aquilo fez seu próprio coração doer. Havia feito a pessoa que amava sofrer.

\- Por favor, me dá só uma chance, por favor, só uma. - implorava ao moreno, com um desespero palpável.

O moreno olhou para baixo onde estava o loiro, e com um semblante frio que surpreendeu até a si mesmo, disse:

\- Adeus, Dean. - e se virou seguindo seu caminho para fora da casa, sem olhar para trás e com uma grande dor dentro de seu peito.


End file.
